Titan 7
by Mich aka Starfire
Summary: The Titans have 2 new visitors ? Who are they ? Me and Samantha ! Please Read and review ! ! ! Couples?
1. Default Chapter

Hey Guys! New Story! This is made by Me and my BFF Samantha! Yay! Please review! Thanks! Oh, and Samantha is a little. . .how do you say. . .weird? Yeah. . that's it. Maybe a little more than that. Lol!

Disclaimer- neither Samantha nor I own Teen Titans. If we do, why would we be writing fanfiction? --'

Before We Start:

We're both sisters in this story.

Michelle  
  
powers: flight, yellow energy balls that comes out of her hands, makes self invisible.

Looks: mini jean skirt with yellow tank top and black knee-high boots.

Physical Features: brown waist-length hair, brown eyes that turn yellow when fights, about Robin's height.

Samantha 

Powers: Flight, pink energy balls that come out of her hands, makes self invisible.

Looks: mini jean skirt with pink tank top and black knee-high boots.

Physical features: blond shoulder-length hair, blue eyes that turn pink when fights, about Starfire's height.

Okay. . . on with the story!

Titan 7

Chapter 1: New Visitors

It was a bright Saturday afternoon. The Titans just ate lunch and went off to their activities. Raven was in her room meditation. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing Gamestation, and Starfire was watching. Robin was training.

Starfire was cheering on Beast Boy and Cyborg when she heard the doorbell ring. She got up and skipped happily to the front door. She opened it and saw two girls. There was a blond, blue-eyed one that was taller than the other one. The other girl was a brunette and had brown eyes.

"Greetings! How may I assist you?" Starfire cheered happily.

"Hi I'm Samantha and this is my sister, Michelle," the blond one said.

"Hi. Are you Starfire?" asked the brunette.

"Yes, I am. DO you wish to come in?"

"sure!" jumped Samantha. Starfire led them to the common room where Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing.

"Friends! We have visitors!" Cyborg and Beast Boy turned around to see who it was.

"This is Michelle and Samantha." Starfire pointed out.

"Hi! You're Cyborg and Beast Boy!" Michelle shouted joyfully.

"Dude, I'm famous!" Beast Boy said.

"Ladies, nice to meet ya," Cyborg said.

"Totally!" Samantha said gleefully. Just then Robin came in.

"Hey Guys!" Robin looked over at Samantha and Michelle.

"Robin, this is Samantha and Michelle," Starfire explained.

"Whoa! It's Robin!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Hi, where are you from?" Robin asked curiously.

"We are from New Jersey," replied Samantha.

"We were wondering if we can become titans" Michelle said innocently.

"D you have any powers?" Raven asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes, we do!" cheered Samantha and Michelle.

"Well, you can train with us today and we will see what we can do," Robin said.

So? What did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Lol. . .review please!!

It's just the first chapter so it might not be very long. . .bear with us !


	2. New Titans

Hey everyone! Sorry we didn't update in forever. We were too busy with school and couldn't find time to come over to do it!! Please forgive us!!!! Well . . .here's the story anyway . . .

Titan 7

Chapter 2: New Titans

Then Samantha, Michelle, and the Titans were in the training room. The two new visitors were up. There were rocks and stones flying at Michelle while Sam was doing the obstacle course. Michelle threw her yellow energy balls at all the rocks and they exploded. Samantha was flying through the obstacle course swiftly, and throwing her pink energy balls at anything in her way.

The Titans looked dumbfounded at how good the two were. When they were done, Starfire gave Michelle and Sam a huge hug! "Friends!! You were what you saw 'awesome!'"

"Star...can't...breathe..." Michelle said in between breaths. Starfire immediately let go. Robin came up to the two. "Hey guys! Good job there! I think you would make a great addition to the team."

Sam's eyes grew wide. "Seriously?"

"Yeah! You go girls!" Beast boy cheered.

Michelle's eyes grew watery. "Wow!!" Sniffle. "This is a dream come true!"

Just then, the Titans heard the alarm go off. They went to the common room to look at the screen. It showed Plasmus destroying the city downtown Jump City. "It's Plasmus. Titans, move out!" Robin shouted.

............................................................................................................

They got downtown to the fight scene where Plasmus was destroying everything in sight.

"Titans, go!" yelled Robin.

Samantha took one look at Plasmus. "Eww! You are like so unfetch!!" everyone paused and glared at her. "What?" they all sweat dropped.

"You'll get used to that," Michelle said scratching the back of her neck.

"oO Whatever, titans go!" Robin repeated.

Robin threw some electric disks at Plasmus while Starfire threw a barrage of starbolts at him. Cyborg turned his arm into his sonic cannon and shot it at Plasmus. Raven chanted her usual threw words "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." And picked up a cart with her black energy at him. Samantha threw her pink energy balls, while invisible, at the back of Plasmus. Michelle, also while invisible, snuck up from the side of Plasmus, and from all the pressure, Plasmus exploded and purple goop fell from the sky. Samantha and Michelle turned visible again.

............................................................................................................

"Boo Ya!!" Cyborg shouted as him and the rest walked into the living/common room.

"Dude, you so totally rocked," cheered Beast Boy.

"That was glorious, friends!" Starfire said excitedly running towards them, to give them a hug.

"You guys were good!" Robin said.  
"Very," Raven said.

"Thanks guys! You are like so totally fetch!" Samantha cheered.

"oO Uhh, thanks. I think," Beast Boy said confused.

"I think she means 'cool.'" Raven said monotone.

"Oh, right. I knew that."

"So, we're officially Titans?" Michelle wondered out loud.

"You sure are. Here are your communicators!" Robin said as he handed them two communicators. Michelle ran up to Robin and gave him a hug. (a/n-Michelle is so in love with Robin so bear with me) "Thank you so much!!!" Starfire quickly pulled Michelle away. "Okay, now." She said with a little jealousy.

"Hehe, sorry," Michelle said nervously.  
"Let me assist you to your bed-chambers!" Starfire said leading them out of the room.  
They passed through the halls and saw two doors.

"Are they our rooms?" Samantha asked curiously. Starfire nodded and opened one of the doors to reveal a pink room. It had a twin-sized bed in one corner and beside it stood a white night table, with a boom box on it and a whole bunch of cds. On one of the walls was a light pink dresser with a mirror standing on it. "WOW!!!" Samantha quickly ran to the night table with the boom box and looked at the cds. "Whoa!! Good Charlotte, Simple Plan, Avril Lavigne, Destiny's Child, Maroon 5, and Evanescence!! This is so totally fetchalicious!!"

"Uhh, yes it is. Michelle, your room is right next to Samantha's." Starfire said leading Michelle to her room and leaving Samantha 'admire' her room. Starfire opened the door to reveal a yellow room. It also had a twin-sized bed with a night table by it, but this time it had a ton of mangas on it. There was a pale yellow dresser on one of the walls also with a mirror on it. "OO WHHOOAA!!!" Michelle quickly ran to the night table looking at her mangas. "Pita Ten, Marmalade Boy, Mars, Samurai Deeper Kyo, Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, Gravitation, Fruits Baskets, and whoa! This is a whole bunch!! You so totally rock!"

Starfire smiled. "Thank you."  
Then, Samantha came running into Michelle's room. "MICHELLE! Look what I got!!" Samantha handed her a Good Charlotte cd. Michelle examined it. "Is it Life or Death?"

Samantha shrugged. "Who knows and who cares?! It's Good Charlotte! DUH!"

"Well, wouldn't it help if you knew if it was Life or Death?"

"Well, I guess it would. Alright, I think it's Life."

"Um, it kind of looks like Death to me." points to part on cd that says "Chronicles of Death"

"Oh. I knew that! Blond me! (a/n-No offense to you blonds)" Michelle rolled her eyes.

Thus started their new adventures in the Titan Tower!

CHAPTER 2 DONE!

Well how did you like it? Sorry it took a while to update. Please forgive us!!!!!

Well, we will try to update soon alright! Bye byez! And Please Review!!


End file.
